familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
St. Joseph Cemetery, Augusta Township, Washtenaw County, Michigan, USA
St. Joseph Cemetery, Augusta Township, Washtenaw County, Michigan, USA General * Middle View of Cemetery Grave List Grave 1 - Cecil O. Hindbaugh, 1922 - 1949 Grave 2, two names on one marker, common inscription: Koslosky :Grave 2a - Edward, 1912 - 1996 : Grave 2b - Helen F., 1914 - left blank on marker Grave 3 - Frederick C. Hindbaugh, July 26, 1947 - Jan. 9, 1992 Grave 4 - Oct. 25, 1930 - Nov. 28, 1957, wife - mother, Patricia D. Zaszczurynski Grave 5, two names on one marker, common inscription: Czinski :Grave 5a - St?le J., 1915 - 1978 :Grave 5b - Mary B., 1919 - 1973 Grave 6, two names on one marker, common inscription: Czinski :Grave 6a - Ben, 1885 - 1964 :Grave 6b - Caroline, 1886 - 1958 Grave 7, two names on one marker, common inscription: Yaglosky :Grave 7a - Joseph A., July 25, 1934 - ? 17, 1992 :Grave 7b - Helen R., Oct. 7, 1919 - Oct. 9, 1999 Grave 8 - Evalyn J. Bobicz, 1933 - 1965, wife, a wonderful wife and mother Grave 9 - Beloved son, brother, Robby James Ekquist, May 22, 1989 - Mar. 19, 1997, "Bert"; Nintendo Gameboy; Robby J. Ekquist, 1989 ? funeral home ? 1997 Grave 10 - Nolasco, the Lord be with you Grave 11 - Loving mother, Elizabeth Yuhas, 1900 - 1993 Grave 12 - Eleanor L. Kowalsky, May ?, 1922 - Mar. 16, 198?, beloved mother Grave 13 - Our beloved mother, Susan Mae Hoskins, 195? - 1987 Grave 14 - William Francis Hea?ey, May ?, March ? Grave 15 - Our beloved child, Joseph Michael Foster, June 18, 1979 - Sept. 9, 1979 Grave 16 - God bless you, Julie Ann Faulhaber, Nov. 20, 1968 - Nov. 26, 1968 Grave 17, two names on one marker, common inscription: Czinski, precious memories :Grave 17a - Walter W., Jan. 19, 1927 - July 13, 1991 :Grave 17b - Eleanor E., Ma?, 1929 - Ma?, 1998 Grave 18 - Our heart, our hope, our love, Ronald J. Madej, 1948 - 1983, husband - father, son - brother Grave 19, two names on one marker, common inscription: Antieau, Aug. 25, 1962 : Grave 19a - Lyle Edward, Oct. 12, 1937 - left blank on marker :Grave 19b - Sue Irwin, ? 23, 1938 - ? 20, 1995 Grave 20 - Adam Lazews, 1878 - 1? Grave 21 - ? 1888 ? if separate vase or cross indicate separate graves Grave 22 - Lalonde Grave 23 - Our son, 1965 - 1968, ?mes F. Holland, now lay down to sleep, pray Lord soul keep, I die for I wake, pray Lord take amen, God bless everybody Grave 24 - David Wenderski, beloved brother & uncle, July 14, 1944 - Dec. 14, 1990, God bless this man for all the things he has done! You are greatly loved and missed . . . Grave 25, two names on one marker, common inscription: Kwiatkowski ::Grave 25a - Catherine, 1884 - 1970 ::Grave 25b - John T., 1880 - 1971 Grave 26 - Uncle Leo, Leo Paul Benard, 188 - 1968, Roberts ? Grave 27 - Oct. 16, 1891 - Nov. 24, 1966, dear husband & father, K?ol Walczak Grave 28 - Jacob Michael Cronley, May 22, 1987 - Nov. 11, 1993 Grave 29, two names on one marker, common inscription: Levicki, together forever :Grave 29a - Steve, 1922 - 1989 :Grave 29b - Mary, 1913 - 1988 Grave 30 - James Levicki, June 23, 1950 - S?. 3, 1965 Grave 31, two names on one marker, common inscription: Kirygowska :Grave 31a - Stanley, 1894 - 1945 :Grave 31b - Katherine, left blank on marker - 1945 Grave 32 - Joann Papuzynski Grave 33, two names on one marker, common inscription: Stefina :Grave 33a - Simon, 1894 - 1929 :Grave 33b - Ann ? Grave 34, two names on one marker, common inscription: Stefina :Grave 34a - Henry, Jan. 1, 1907 - Nov. 25, 1995 :Grave 34b - Clara G., June 8, 1912 - Sept. 28, 1991 Grave 35 - Stefina, Kenneth, Mar. 28, 1947 - July 6, 2000 Grave 36, family plot marker - Awold Grave 37 - John J. Luczak, 1913 - 1997, ? Grave 38 - Mary S. Luczak, 1915 - 1986 Grave 39 - Mary Strenkowski, Born Feb. 2nd, 1852, Died Nov. 3rd, 1912, Strenkowski Grave 40, two names on one marker :Grave 40a - Our loving father, Mike, July 14, 1892 - Nov. 15, 1984 :Grave 40b - Our loving mother, Agnes B., Apr. 20, 1910 - Feb. 8, 1983 Grave 41, two names on one marker, common inscription: Oskey, rest in peace :Grave 41a - Carl :Grave 41b - Mary Grave 42 - Dear sister, Frances M. Polton, Jan. 18, 1892 - Aug. 13, 1991 Grave 43, two names on one marker, common inscription: Drow, married Aug. 13, 1935 ::Grave 43a - Alfred G., 1913 - 1990 :: Grave 43b - Bertha C., 1916 - left blank on marker Grave 44, two names on one marker, common inscription: Mickevicius, married Oct. 18, 1944 ::Grave 44a - August Sr., Aug. 28, 1922 - July 17, 2000 :: Grave 44b - Dorothy A., May 14, 1922 - left blank on marker Grave 45, two names on one marker, common inscription: Pokrywki, married June 2, 1942 ::Grave 45a - Stanley S., 1921 - 1992 :: Grave 45b - Helen, 1920 - left blank on marker Grave 46, two names on one marker, common inscription: Drow, married July 31, 1962 ::Grave 46a - Donald, June 20, 1939 - Jan. 26, 1996 :: Grave 46b - Joanne, Oct. 22, 1939 - left blank on marker Grave 47 - Un?ere Liebe Oma, Ottilie Rudel, May 30, 1905 - July 15, 1994, dear wife Richard Grave 48 (close-up), with separate sculpture which appears to be separate grave marker - ?u Spociva, Alexander Dzikowski, ? 18 Aug. 1840, ? 20 Aug. 1910, ? Mary, Dzikowski Grave 49, two names on one marker, common inscription: Budd, 50th Anniversay, 1949 - 1999, bless heaven, earth and family :Grave 49a - Raymond R., 1927 - 2001 :Grave 49b - Delo?, 1929 - ? Grave 50, two names on one marker, common inscription: McPherson, there ? :: Grave 50a - Claude R., Oct. 13, 1925 - left blank on marker ::Grave 50b - Mary J., Nov. ? Grave 51, two names on one marker, common inscription: Faulhaber :Grave 51a - Loran T., 1912 - 1988 :Grave 51b - Margaret A., 1911 - 1996 Grave 52 - Joseph L. Faulhaber, 1940 - 1997, the Lord be with you Grave 53 - Louis S. Hitchingham, Born 1909, Died 1911 Grave 54, two names on one marker, common inscription: Domas :Grave 54a - John, ? - 1996 :Grave 54b - Dorothy, 1918 - 1990 Grave 55 - Ryan David Domas, infant son of Ronald D. & Lisa M., July 13, 1993, in God's care Grave 56 - Joseph R. Kwiecinski, Michigan, PFC 435 Air SVC GP AAF, World War II, PH & OLC, Oct. 14, 1923 - Feb. 3, 1971; Husband, Joseph R. Kwiecinski, 1923 - 1971 Grave 57 - Chester Bu?zinski, 190? - 1922 Grave 58 - illegible Grave 59, two names on one marker :Grave 59a - Frank K. Kwiecinski, Mar. 28, 1905 - Oct. 2, 1987 :Grave 59b - Helen C., Kwiecinski, Oct. 31, 1912 - Sept. 2, 1988 Grave 60, two names on one marker, common inscription: Risch :Grave 60a - Charles E., Sr., 1914 - 1990 : Grave 60b - Josephine J., 1917 - left blank on marker Grave 61, two names on one marker, common inscription: Kup?schmidt, O Lord let perp? shine upon them ::Grave 61a - Mother, Vale?, Sept. 27, 18? - Mar. 7, 1958 ::Grave 61b - Father, Walter, May 31, 1876 - Nov. 7, 1946 Grave 62 - Albin Saksewski, 1916 - 1952, beloved husband Grave 63, two names on one marker, common inscription: Mosser, married Feb. 27, 1960 : Grave 63a - Dad, Amos Franklin, Nov. 6, 1934 - left blank on marker :Grave 63b - Mom, Mary Jane Kalasz, Feb. 5, 1941 - Mar. 26, 1999 Grave 64 - Rose Marie Saint ?, 1925 David C. Brown Funeral Hom199? Grave 65 - Zygmunt Sekmistrz, 1895 - 1993 Grave 66 - Catherine Sekmistrz, 1901 - 1971 Grave 67 - Irma Castria, loving wife & mother, 1926 - 1999 Grave 68 - Genevieve E. Spitler, TEC 4 US Army, World War II, Nov. 9, 1922 - Sep. 20, 1975 Grave 69 - Our beloved son, Daniel S. Atwell, Nov. 2, 1972 - Dec. 16, 1974 Grave 70, two names on one marker, common inscription: Oskey : Grave 70a - Edward, 19? - left blank on marker :Grave 70b - Julie O., 1937 - 1960 Grave 71 - Daughter, Mary Ann Raymond, 1955 - 198? Grave 72 - Beloved uncle, Stanley Krzesinski, 1920 - 1993 Grave 73 - Dear mother, Agnes Kwasny, 1890 - 1973 Grave 74 - Victor Matthew Aguirre, May 10, 1966 - Mar. 13, 2000; Lord, May this boulder stand in loving memory of all the joyous times we shared. Grave 75 - Step softly, an angel lies here, Cobie Marie Uranga, Dec. 13, 1995 - Nov. 16, 1996 Grave 76, three names on one marker, common inscription: Crossley :Grave 76a - Raymond J., 1920 - 1979 :Grave 76b - Lucille A., 1936 - ? :Grave 76c - Raymond D., 1945 - 1997 Grave 77, two names on one marker, common inscription: Crossley :Grave 77a - Joseph C., 1895 - 1977 : Grave 77b - Anne E., 1895 - 19left blank on marker Grave 78 - James Pembroke, Died July 1913 Grave 79 - Grah?, Henry, 1829 - 1913 Grave 80 - Carrie, wife of M. Ploo? Grave 81, three names on one marker, common inscription: Saksewski ::Grave 81a - Helen, 1914 - 1918 ::Grave 81b - Sophie, 1915 - 1918 ::Grave 81c - Edward, 1916 - 1918 Grave 82, two names on one marker, common inscription: Hurst, forever ? :Grave 82a - Larry James, Sept. 20, 1951 - Oct. 19, 2000 : Grave 82b - Esther Lee, July 30, 1954 - left blank on marker Grave 83, two names on one marker :Grave 83a - Mary Walcza?, 1898 - 198? :Grave 83b - Stella Ferguson, ?7 - 1977 Grave 84 - Gary David Hopkins, Jan. 14, 1983 - Apr. 1, 1983 Grave 85 - Thomas L. Cleland, Michigan, SP4 HHC 1 BDE 101 ABN DIV, Vietnam PH, Nov. 5, 1941 - July 11, 1967; SP4 Thomas L. Cleland, our beloved son who died in Vietnam, Nov. 5, 1941 - July 11, 1967 Grave 86, two names on one marker, common inscription: Simon, together forever : Grave 86a - Alma R., 1934 - left blank on marker : Grave 86b - Delmer E., 1933 - left blank on marker : Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 9 October 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Washtenaw County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Washtenaw County, Michigan